The Proper Way to Serenade a Girl Like Her
by Mustaches
Summary: When Kenjirou isn't busy being possessed with the snake, he tries to play Cupid. / Harutaka, one-shot.


**I had a lot of ideas for this but I just couldn't write them all down correctly. Sorry this is so short. ;x**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

><p>It was brilliant. <em>He <em>was brilliant. This plan was surely going to work. If they were going to be so _slow _in their endeavors for each other, he'd just have to push them along! Teachers were supposed to encourage their students, if he recalled correctly. This counted as encouraging them…right?

When the school bell rang to signal his students' release, he slammed his hand on his desk, alarming both Haruka and Takane. A smug smirk appeared on his face, and Takane clicked her tongue. Her eyes narrowed at her teacher, and for a second, he thought she suspected something. Perhaps he had mumbled out his plan? That wouldn't be unlike him. He did that from time to time in his office, and Ayano often looked at him and asked him if he was alright.

"You look kind of sketchy, sensei," she mumbled, her eyes keeping still as he scratched his cheek. "What are you up to this time?"

"This time, you say?" He laughed a bit too loud, only furthering Takane's suspicions. "Ah, I do have something in mind, actually! Haruka, will you stay behind for a bit? I need to talk to you about with something."

"O – oh? Me?" Haruka blinked, and Kenjirou nodded slowly.

"Yes, you," Kenjirou said, beckoning the boy over to his desk. "Who else is named Haruka in this class?"

Takane blinked for a few seconds, looking at Haruka with expectant eyes. They had just started a tradition of walking home together, and the boy froze, looking at his teacher and Takane multiple times. Finally, Takane realized that he wouldn't move, and so she slung her bag over her shoulder, sighing.

"I don't need to walk home with you anyway," Takane said a bit too bitterly, and although she actually did enjoy those moments of walking home with Haruka, she wasn't honest enough to say that out loud. She rushed herself out the room, slamming the door behind her as she did. It was expected of her anyway, and soon the boy found himself alone with his teacher.

His teacher began rummaging through his desk, opening and shutting drawers. Haruka stepped closer to his teacher's desk, head tilting to the side in question. Kenjirou's face lit up in relief when he finally found what he was looking for, and he whipped it out of its cabinet, revealing a bento box to Haruka.

"Here you go," he said, pushing it towards the boy. Haruka took it quickly and began eating with the chopsticks provided, stuffing his face as he always does. Kenjirou had gotten used to his tremendous eating habits, and he watched calmly as Haruka finished in five minutes. The boy put down the box gleefully, a face of contempt on his face as he smiled.

"Thank you, sensei!" He exclaimed, and while he seemed as if he was about to leave, his curiosity kicked in and his head tilted once more. "Um, sensei, if you don't mind me asking why…?"

"Well, Haruka, I said we needed to talk!" Kenjirou folded his hands, staring up at the boy with the smug grin back on his face. "How do you feel about your Takane?"

"I think she's great!" Haruka smiled, and a pleased gleam shone in his eyes. "She can be a bit loud and angry sometimes, but I still think she's a good person! I mean, she showed me how to play her favorite game, after all! And – "

"I see," Kenjirou interrupted, somewhat confused at the fact of how Haruka was able to speak so well of the cranky girl. Adjusting himself in his seat, he said, "That's good, Haruka! You've found a friend. But...I'm asking how you _feel _inside of yourself about her. Do you feel like…oh, I don't know, you like her or something?"

"I like Takane!" Haruka's reply only made Kenjirou mentally bang his head against the desk. The boy was really innocent, wasn't he? "Like you said sensei, she's a friend! She's a very good friend, actually."

"What I mean is if you _'like' _like her, Haruka." Kenjirou explained, but Haruka only seemed lost. Shaking his head in dismay, the teacher realized that he needed more help than he thought. "Okay, so out of Shintaro, Ayano, and Takane, who do you like the most?"

Bringing Haruka's group of friends would definitely spark something, right? He waited for Haruka's answer as the boy looked up at the ceiling in thought, or perhaps he had gotten distracted. After what seemed like an eternity, he answered.

"I like Takane the most," he replied, a bit of enthusiasm in his voice. "Shintaro and Ayano are nice, but…Takane is definitely the one I like most!"

"What do you feel when you're around her?" Kenjjirou elaborated, waving his hands in the air for emphasis. "Like, other than happy, what else is there? Is there, you know, maybe interest? Perhaps you feel that you'd like to be more than friends?"

"I...think I do," the boy answered, and this lifted Kenjirou's hopes up. So the case wasn't as hopeless as he thought it was. Kenjirou clapped his hands, easily scaring Haruka.

"That's good!" Kenjirou said, standing up and patting Haruka on the back. "You know, if you _really _want to show how much you appreciate Takane, you could sing to her. You know, do that serenading thing. I'm sure she'll like it."

"S – sing?" Haruka looked at his teacher, blinking in his confusion. Although, he did seem like he was considering the idea. "Would she really like it?"

"You think you want to be more than friends, right?" Kenjirou laughed, patting his back once more. "Just a suggestion, though!"

* * *

><p>Takane opened the door with a literal bang, but that's what she always did, and that made the two guys wake up, anyway. The door slammed against the wall with a loud smack, startling Haruka in the midst of his activities. Her tired eyes turned to him the moment she stepped into the class, and she scowled at his happy face.<p>

"U – um…" The boy shuffled through his papers as Takane sat down, and while she would have put on her headphones to ignore him, she kept staring. It seemed that Haruka had something in mind, and for once she wanted to know what it was. Maybe it had something to do with their talk…?

Oh, that's nice. She was actually curious about what they talked about yesterday. Why should she even listen? She had to walk home alone yesterday. She began to reevaluate her actions as she watched Haruka struggle with whatever he was doing. The boy fumbled with the papers in his hand, muttering under his breath. Takane tapped her foot impatiently, about ready to just turn around and get on with her ordinary day.

"What are you trying to do here?" Takane finally snapped. Well, she did try to be patient for even a little bit. She couldn't make it that far.

"I'm…trying to sing to you." Haruka scratched his cheek as his cheeks flushed red along with Takane's, and he chuckled. "It was sensei's idea. It was supposed to show you how much I like you. I guess I just couldn't do well, haha…"

"Y – you don't have to do anything like that! You don't need to do any special gestures!" Takane jumped out of her seat, hands on her head as the heat rushed to her face at an even faster rate. "Y – you can just tell me! Agh, I'm going to _get _sensei this time!"

"Oh, okay!" Haruka's face washed over with relief, and once more, he smiled at her. While she fumed over her teacher's actions, the boy couldn't help but feel his heart swell. He truly wanted to have more with her, but for now, he'd just stick to saying how much he appreciated her. "I like you very much, Takane!"


End file.
